Theta Sigma
Theta Sigma, informally known as Thete, is the Doctor's past. More specifically, his childhood and the years before he became the first Doctor. Unlike his future self, Thete has all the aspects of a regular sixteen year old teenager ranging from optimism and believing his friends to be the most important thing in the universe. This forever changed when he met his future self, where the experience subconsciously forced him to become the first Doctor! Biography Early life Thete's birth was of many complications: his father Ulysses and mother were time lords, but at the time his mother had converted herself into a human. While she died, Thete was born in a time capsule in the atmosphere of Trenzalore as a gallifeyian with some human DNA. However, Thete began to die so Ulysses used a loom to fill in the gabs in his DNA structure. This DNA made him the reincarnation of the ancient time lord called the Other. Thete was a member of the house of Lungbarrow, a privileged and rich house. Unknown to many, Thete despised this life due all his cousins being soldiers. At the age of eight, he looked into the untempered schism. Unlike his friend Koschei, Thete ran away after looking inside. He soon forget what he saw, but hypnosis from his future self revealed he saw a dark future that would happen if he didn't run away. Growing up, his father wanted him to be a soldier, with only his brother Brax and unknown nurse understanding he didn't want that. Often, he woke up and slept in a barn to escape his father while suffering from nightmares, coming from looking into the untempered schism. One such night, where his father claimed he could never be a time lord, Thete was accidently visited by his future companion Clara Oswald, who indirectly gave him a fear of people being under the bed before reassuring him being afraid was okay. Never telling anyone this, he took the unknown woman's advice that fear was a superpower and used it to overcome his inner fear of his father and get on the journey to become a time lord. Ulysses was surprised by this, but was nether less proud. At thirteen, he met Magnus and Mortimus. Becoming quick friends, the three and Koschei also became friends with Ushas, forming a group that was called the Deca. Encountering his future On his 90th birthday Thete, Koschei, Magnus, Mortimus and Ushas were taken by Brax and Ulysses for his birthday. However, almost immediately the time capsule they were in crashed into it's future self, which was being piloted by the Twelfth Doctor, Thete's future incarnation. Upon meeting the Doctor, Thete took an instant dislike in him. He found him rude, overbearing and secretive. Likewise, the Doctor disliked Thete's immatureness, idealism and demanding nature, which the former brought out in his younger self. The Doctor was quick to point out that he didn't respect Thete as he was not yet the Doctor. Finding the time capsule to have merged together with his future self, the Doctor lands it, calling it the TARDIS, on Earth. Learning his future They had landed on Earth in 2016, alerting Thete to the fact the TARDIS was stuck as a blue box. While Ulyssus and Brax argued with the Doctor, Thete and his friends discussed their first impressions of the Doctor. However, all had failed to realise that the Doctor was a renegade except for Thete, who told them his suspicion which was confirmed by the Doctor. This upset Brax greatly, as he had hoped Thete would grow up to be a respectable time lord. Suddenly, UNIT arrives led by Kate Stewart, who needs the Doctor's help, having noticed the Doctor's arrival through advance technolagy. While being taken to UNIT HQ, the Doctor roughly explains how he ended up working for UNIT, with Kate adding he never resigned and thus still UNIT personell. Thete is surprised at first, but starts to warm up to the idea when he is told that his influence on Kate's father led to UNIT changing to the point science led it, not the wrong people with guns. When at the tower of London Kate drops Thete, Brax, Ulysuss, Koschei, Magnus, Ushas and Mortimus in the Doctor's office, due to the Doctor's previous incarnation asking for a desk. Thete is enthusiastic that he has a desk, but the others are angry that he isn't taking what is happening seriously. Considering his father's words, Thete hacks into UNIT files, determined to learn who he is. The seven are shocked as they realise that the Doctor has saved the planet hundreds of times and, according to former traveling companions, thousands of other planets in the universe. They then begin to learn of all the evils he has faced, scaring Thete of his destiny as they all realise that he is possibly the greatest hero to ever live. Personality As it would be expected, Thete was the physical manifestation of the childish and immature quirks of his future self. When he was compared to his twelfth incarnation, he was considered to polar opposite until it was pointed out they had the same view of right and wrong.